


Reason Why Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin Could Never Become a Spy

by heaveeho (veldygee)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/heaveeho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a very hot man in a tube and Eggsy tried to discreetly take a picture of him for Roxy.</p><p>He failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason Why Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin Could Never Become a Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaaa first time writing in this new fandom. I have watched the movie twice and still have this strong urge to rewatch it again. Because I am not okay with how Harry went in canon and since there are quite many fix-it fics already, I decided to write fluff because I can.
> 
> English is my second language and this is not beta-ed nor is it brit-picked. Title is stupid i know.
> 
> So....Enjoy?

_Omfg u cant believe the hot guy at the tube_

Eggsy sent the text to Roxy, his best friend. Just like usual, Eggsy wondered how could he ever be friend with her, because she was always there when he needed her. She texted right back in less than a minute while he was squealing inwardly. 

_Take a pic!_

It was short and maybe not that helpful, but it helped him focusing on things other than staring at the hot man in suit standing just a few steps away from him. It would be utterly embarrassing if the man caught him staring. Although that was unlikely since the man looked very much immersed in the newspapers he was holding. He was wearing a nicely fitted suit that must have costed more than what Eggsy got in a month. From his hair to his posture, all just screamed “posh!!!!”. Eggsy wondered why the man took a tube instead. He should have a car and a chauffeur or something else. While he was wondering about this, his phone vibrated.

 _Well???_ It was from Roxy again. She really needed to learn to be patient (because Eggsy knew she could be if she wanted to), but she rarely was when it was concerning him. Eggsy pondered whether he should really do as Roxy said or not. At one point, it was invading privacy and stuff and would get utterly embarrassing if he got caught. But at another hand, that was the fun, wasn't it? Taking secret photos, showing it to your best mate and stuff? Eggsy opened the camera app and started to discreetly take a picture of the man. He angled it so the camera would get the best of the man, and then tap the screen once to focus.

_**Click!** _

Eggsy froze as the sound echoed inside the carriage. Every person's eyes were snapped at him in a flash and so did the object of his camera. The man frowned at him, looked at the phone—camera still pointing at him—and back at Eggsy. Eggsy sweated nervously, straightened up and then realised his mistake because now he must have looked utterly guilty. If he ever had a dream to be a spy or something, he knew he had failed thoroughly. The man raised one of his perfect eyebrows at him and Eggsy could only smile helplessly. He glanced at the map and realised that he still had a few more stations to go. When Eggsy glanced back at the man, he was standing right in front of him, looming over him that Eggsy really needed to look up to see the man's face properly. His expression was unreadable.

“Did you take a picture of myself just then?” asked the man with the velvety voice and very posh accent that suited him very much. Eggsy gulped again and nodded, with a shrug and a helpless grin. “You didn't really do a great job of doing so discreetly, did you,” the man continued in not a question. Eggsy felt more nervous. Was this man going to sue him or something? He didn't know whether that could happen, but the man was rich so he could probably sue anyone with anything or something. 

“Yeah.. look. I am sorry, 'kay? I just needed to show you to my friend,” Eggsy said in poor defense.

“Oh? Why did you need to show me to your friend?” Eggsy realised then that he had fucked up so bad. He could make things up, but nothing came to mind except the truth. Damnit, Eggsy! He usually could think on his feet, but this man's presence seemed to undo him. 

“Well?” prompted the man again. Eggsy sighed and inwardly said fuck it I couldn't be in a worse position than now.

“Well, I think you are hot, okay. With your posh suit and stuff. So I texted my friend and she told me for picture and then I was about to take one but I forgot to silent the phone and so now you caught me. I am really sorry,” Eggsy explained quickly, face flushing in embarrassment. The man looked surprised—however a man who looked to always be in composure could ever look surprised—and then just looked at Eggsy with another unreadable expression on his face that Eggsy began to dislike. Eggsy averted his eyes and still felt the eyes on him. He felt his cheeks burnt. 

“Well--” the man began. “I accept your apology.” Eggsy looked up so quick it was a wonder he didn't break his neck. “But on one condition.” Eggsy's heart sank and he should know to not let his hope up, that he could get away from this situation easily. His heart started to pound hard inside his chest.

“What is it?” Eggsy didn't know what to expect.

“Come and have a cup of tea with me, if you do not have any prior engagement,” replied the man smoothly. Eggsy's face must look stupid now, but he couldn't hide his surprise. The man raised one of his smooth eyebrows in expectation again and before Eggsy could really think properly on it, his mouth had opened itself and said yes. He was only on the way home and that could be postponed. The man offered a soft smile and then offered one of his hands that was not holding the pole.

“Harry Hart,” the man—Harry—introduced himself. Eggsy took his hand and shook it.

“Gary Unwin. But, call me Eggsy.” Harry's lips twitched and their hands seemed to linger for a second too long that was appropriate and Eggsy didn't mind at all. He then remembered about Roxy. If he didn't get her what she wanted and didn't tell her about this, she would go mad at him. Eggsy smiled sheepishly at Harry, feeling his cheeks flushed again.

“Umm, so can I still take a picture of your for my friend?” Harry's smile grew wider.

“I thought you would never ask, Eggsy.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. They are so adorable and i hope to see more of Harry/Eggsy fics in the future. All hail new fandom!


End file.
